


because being with you makes sense

by bradbakshi



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, It’s Only Hinted Though, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: Troy and Abed visit a footbridge.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	because being with you makes sense

“Abed?” Troy asked, looking over at his best friend with a sickly expression on his face. He didn’t like the feeling of the footbridge swaying underneath his feet.

“Yeah, Troy?” Abed looked over at him and raised both eyebrows in confusion.

“This bridge is kind of scary, man.” Troy admitted, chuckling nervously. Abed didn’t understand why he was laughing if he was scared.

“Is it because it’s unsteady? We can get off if you want. We can do something else.”

Abed didn’t look upset, just concerned for Troy. It was his idea to take a walk out here though, so he felt bad for ruining it. 

“Thanks, Abed.” He said. Even though he enjoyed this time with him, the bridge was really starting to freak him out. 

“Don’t thank me. I want to do something we both enjoy. Plus, it doesn’t matter to me what we do as long as I get to hang out with you.” Abed said before walking off the bridge. Troy stayed for a moment and watched him walk away. He stayed like that until Abed turned around to face him and waved. Troy waved back before slowly making his way to safety to join his best friend.

“I like spending the summer with you, Troy.” Abed said casually as they walked. Troy glanced over at him, blushing softly. The glance lingered until Abed looked back at him. Troy grinned and looked away.

“Me too, man.”

“What do you want to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by https://twitter.com/poem_exe/status/1276460461156757505?s=21
> 
> follow me on twitter at @milfcharlie hehe


End file.
